prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 47 (Sub), 39 (Dub)
Return to Episode 46 (Sub), 38 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 48 (Sub), 40 (Dub) Japanese title: “The Strongest Pierrot Appears! The Power of Never Giving Up and the Light of Hope!!” English title: “The Queen of Jubiland” The Japanese title may just be the longest episode title I have ever seen in my entire life. Well, there’s no time to waste. Just 2 episodes to go! Get excited, everyone!! The Japanese version starts with scenes taken straight from last episode. Everything from the Bad Energy Memory reaching 99 to Happy gasping as the Miracle Jewel glows is left alone. The dub, on the other hand, starts with a recap of everything that happened last episode, narrated by Glitter Lucky. Then, the sub and dub join with Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, Pop, and the newly-awakened Candy meeting in a realm of golden light. The Royale Queen/Euphoria appears before them, but before this, the dub adds dialogue where Euphoria says that now is the time she’s been waiting for so long. Happy says, “Royale Queen!” while Lucky asks what she’s been waiting for. The queen says that the new ruler of Märchenland/Jubiland has finally awoken, Euphoria saying that it was thanks to the Glitter Force and Pop’s voices calling her out of the Miracle Jewel. Um, no, I think it was because of the full Charm Chest. Anyway, Candy floats down and appears before them. Candy opens her eyes, and in the dub, she asks, “Where am I?” Name Change: In the sub, Candy’s new form is called Royale Candy (or Royal Candy, but the former fits better with the Royale Queen’s name). In the dub, her new form is Queen Candy. This entire sequence is tinted green. 47 01 royale candy 1.png 47 02 queen candy 1.png|Queen Euphoria: "At last, the moment I've long been waiting for is here." 47 03 royale candy 2.png 47 04 queen candy 2.png|Glitter Force: *gasp* 47 05 royale candy 3.png|Cure Happy: "Royale Queen-sama!" 47 06 queen candy 3.png|Glitter Lucky: "What moment is that, Your Majesty?" 47 07 royale candy 4.png|Royale Queen: "I have been waiting for this moment." 47 08 queen candy 4.png|Queen Euphoria: "The dawn of a new future." 47 09 royale candy 5.png|Royale Queen: "She has finally woken up." 47 10 queen candy 5.png|Queen Euphoria: "Your voices have awakened Candy and called her forth from the jewel." 47 11 royale candy 6.png|Royale Queen: "The one who will lead Märchenland into the future, the new queen..." 47 12 queen candy 6.png|Queen Euphoria: "It is her moment now." 47 13 royale candy 7.png|Royale Queen: "...Royale Candy." 47 14 queen candy 7.png|Queen Euphoria: "Behold the new ruler of Jubiland: Queen Candy." 47 15 royale candy 8.png 47 16 queen candy 8.png|Queen Candy: "Where am I?" I thought Candy’s hair was supposed to be yellow, not green. We get the opening themes. Then, we cut back to the golden (or yellow-green, in the dub’s case) realm. Royale Candy says she heard everyone’s voices, while Queen Candy asks why everyone is staring at her. Happy/Lucky asks if that’s really Candy. In the sub, Pop says he knew she was the next queen; in the dub, he says they’ve revived Euphoria, and Euphoria replies that he’s unfortunately wrong. The queen says that her time is coming to an end (Euphoria is more outright about it than the Royale Queen), and Candy is heartbroken, wondering what Märchenland/Jubiland will do without her. The Royale Queen thanks everyone, tells them to paint a bright future on the blank pages of their storybook, and says she’ll be watching over them; Euphoria apologizes to Candy, says goodbye to everyone, and says she’s happy that such strong people will protect the Earth and Jubiland and that Candy is ready to be queen. Candy starts crying. The Royale Queen doesn’t respond, while Euphoria says that she will always be close to Candy no matter what. Then, what looks like a flower-shaped Cure Décor/Glitter Charm (one petal for each of the girls’ colors) appears in front of Candy. In the sub, Candy asks if it’s the Miracle Jewel; in the dub, she doesn’t, but she does imply that it’s familiar. The queen says that this is the Miracle Jewel’s true form, and that while it can’t grant wishes, it will give the team hope even in the midst of the deepest despair. With this, Royale/Euphoria disintegrates. The book with the story of Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force inside appears as well. Happy/Lucky comments that the pages are blank. Candy says that they have to fulfill the queen’s wishes and fill them in themselves, and the girls agree. This whole sequence is tinted as well. Since you all get the idea, I won’t be including screencaps. The sub shows the title card. Then, we cut to the real world. The Titans of Despair/Shadow Giants are turning the world purple. The dub adds dialogue where Peace panics and Sunny mocks her for saying they looked friendly. Happy asks what’s going on, while Lucky says that the world is turning darker. Peace says that the world is heading for a bad ending. March says the same thing, while Spring says that it’s like what happened to Jubiland. I don’t recall Märchenland/Jubiland being a purple desert. As the world turns even purpler and a Titan of Despair/Shadow Giant roars, dialogue is added where Glitter Sunny jokes about the “blobs” destroying the neighborhood (seriously??) and panics as one of them sends a wave of wind at them. This wave is darkened so much in the dub that you can barely see anything, at least in the first shot. 47 17 japanese wind 1.png|Titan of Despair: *ROARS* Pretty Cure: *screams* 47 18 english wind 1.png|Glitter Sunny: "Watch out!" Glitter Force: *SCREAMS* Glitter Sunny: "That's some bad breath!" 47 19 japanese wind 2.png|Cure March: "We've got to stop that giant quickly!" Cure Sunny: "But how!?" Royale Candy: "It's okay~kuru." Pretty Cure: "Huh?" 47 20 english wind 2.png|Glitter Spring: "We've gotta stop 'em!" Glitter Sunny: "You're right. Somebody go get a truckload of mints!" Queen Candy: "Don't worry, girls." Glitter Force: "Huh?" As the wind hits the team, dialogue is added where Glitter Sunny shouts that the Shadow Giant has bad breath. March/Spring says they have to stop the Titan of Despair/Shadow Giant. Cure Sunny asks how, while Glitter Sunny jokes that they should get “a truckload of mints”. Royale/Queen Candy says she can stop the Titans of Despair/Shadow Giants, and Happy/Lucky wonders how. As she flies upward, dialogue is added where Lucky asks if Candy is sure. Pop tells the others to trust Candy. Candy glows, which somehow causes the Titans of Despair/Shadow Giants to glow and keel over in pain. The girls are in awe, with Spring suggesting that Candy gave the Shadow Giants indigestion. Then, a giant, black blob appears and materializes into a humanoid form. Dialogue is added where Glitter Sunny says she knew things were too easy. The being before them is, of course, Pierrot/Nogo. Pierrot introduces himself and says that everything will fall to a bad end, while Nogo says it’s good to be free and that the beginning of the end is here. Pierrot/Nogo uses his power to strengthen the Titans of Despair/Shadow Giants, while Candy continues to use her power against them. Pierrot is silent as he does this; Nogo says that everything before this has been leading up to the final battle and cackles. Pierrot/Nogo then creates a bunch of shadowy monsters. Pierrot says that he will paint a bad ending on Pretty Cure’s book, while Nogo orders the monsters to seize the Glitter Force’s book. The girls go ultra and Pop runs away with the book. An EPIC FIGHT ensues! Finally! I was expecting this in the past two episodes, but better late than never! As Sunny throws one of the monsters, Cure Sunny screams, while Glitter Sunny shouts, “So long, sucker!” Pierrot/Nogo says that he will destroy the world happiness, and Candy says she refuses to let that happen. We cut back to the EPIC FIGHT. As Happy/Lucky destroys the monsters with a beam reminiscent of Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm, dialogue is added where Lucky says she’ll wipe the smile off its face. The girls (sans Happy/Lucky) all use their upgraded attacks. While Pretty Cure omits the “Pretty Cure” portion of their attack names (e.g. saying “Sunny Fire Burning!” instead of “Pretty Cure Sunny Fire Burning!”), the Glitter Force says the full attack names, which turn out quite rushed. While most of the visuals are left alone, some of Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning Hurricane is tinted. 47 21 peace thuner hurricane 1.png|Cure Peace: "...HURRICANE!!" 47 22 sparkle lightning hurricane 1.png|Glitter Peace: "...Hurricane!" 47 23 peace thunder hurricane 2.png 47 24 sparkle lightning hurricane 2.png Sunny and March/Spring then team up. March just shouts Sunny’s name, while Spring says, “Sunny, let’s double team ‘em!” March/Spring launching her attack is dimmed. 47 25 fire shoot 1.png 47 26 sparkle fireshot 1.png|Glitter Spring: "Let's double-team 'em!" 47 27 fire shoot 2.png 47 28 sparkle fireshot 2.png Name Change: In the sub, this combination is called Fire Shoot. In the dub, it’s Sparkle Fire Shot. Fire Shoot/Sparkle Fire Shot hitting the monsters is dimmed. 47 29 fire shoot 3.png 47 30 sparkle fireshot 3.png We cut to Peace and Beauty/Breeze. Beauty calls out Peace’s name while Breeze tells her, “Good idea! Come on, Peace!” Beauty/Breeze throws her bow into the air, where it turns into a giant shard of ice, and Peace sends lightning at it. Peace’s lightning is tinted in the dub. 47 31 thunder blizzard 1.png|Cure Peace: "Leave it to me!" 47 32 sparkle lightning blizzard 1.png|Glitter Peace: "Okay!" 47 33 thunder blizzard 2.png|Cure Peace and Cure Beauty: "Pretty Cure..." 47 34 sparkle lightning blizzard 2.png|Glitter Peace and Glitter Breeze: "Glitter Force!" Name Change: In the sub, this combo attack is called Thunder Blizzard. In the dub, it’s called Sparkle Lightning Blizzard. Happy/Lucky uses Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm Shining. The first part of this is darkened in the dub. 47 35 happy shower shining 1.png|Cure Happy: "Pretty Cure!" 47 36 sparkle storm shining 1.png|Glitter Lucky: "Glitter Force!" 47 37 happy shower shining 2.png|Cure Happy: "Happy Shower..." 47 38 sparkle storm shining 2.png|Glitter Lucky: "Sparkle Storm..." After destroying all of the monsters, the girls lose their powered-up forms and pant in exhaustion. However, the monsters reform from the puddles they were turned into. The dub adds dialogue where Sunny says she thought that the fight with the “poop-ifying” monsters would never end and then says, “Uh-oh,” as they reform. In the sub, Happy asks what’s happening, March says the monsters are coming back to life, and Beauty says it just won’t end. In the dub, Lucky tells Sunny to continue, Spring says that they don’t go down easily, and Breeze laments the loss of their hard work. Pierrot/Nogo tells them their fighting is worthless, as they will never defeat the forces of darkness. Pierrot tells them to stop trying, while Nogo says that their friendship amounts to nothing. Happy/Lucky protests and fights the monsters again, but the monsters heal from her attacks. As she launches a laser at a monster and the monster reforms, dialogue is added where Lucky says, “Try this! …Or not.” The following dialogue is changed. In the sub, Happy asks Pierrot what he is, and Pierrot says that he is the embodiment of the malice of everyone in the world. According to Pierrot, the history of the human race is a tale of sadness, and humans are fated to be swallowed by their negative feelings. In the dub, Lucky tells Nogo that friendship and teamwork do matter, and Nogo says that all of that is just the middle of a story. What really matters is the story’s ending: infinite despair. The girls start fighting the monsters again. In the sub, Pierrot talks all over this and we only hear nonverbal noises from the girls; in the dub, Nogo only speaks over Sunny and Breeze fighting, and Spring and Peace taunt Nogo. They continue to fight. More of Pierrot’s dialogue, as well as Happy asking what he means by it, is replaced with Lucky reminding her teammates to keep fighting and Sunny saying that they will. Happy/Lucky and March/Spring fighting is darkened in the dub. You can barely even see poor Spring. 47 39 cure happy.png|Cure Happy: "A tale... of despair?" 47 40 glitter lucky.png|Glitter Lucky: "Don't listen to him, girls! Keep on fighting!" 47 41 cure march.png|Cure March: *SCREAMS* Pierrot: "Those neverending feelings of negativity..." 47 42 glitter spring.png|Glitter Spring: *SCREAMS* Glitter Lucky: "These things can't hold on forever!" Pierrot/Nogo then blows the team up. As they get hit, the sub has the girls repeat in shock what Pierrot said, while the dub has Nogo taunt the Glitter Force. Some shots of this are removed in the dub, and the shots that aren’t are tinted green. Here are the removed shots: 47 43 cut explosion sunny.png|Cure Sunny: "The power o' sadness, from everyone 'n the world..." 47 44 cut explosion peace.png|Cure Peace: "That's... Pierrot..." And here are the tinted shots: 47 45 explosion happy.png|Cure Happy: "Malice... negative feelings..." 47 46 explosion lucky.png|Nogo: "Hatred! Fear! Rage!" 47 47 explosion march.png|Cure March: "How can we fight... an enemy like that?" 47 48 explosion spring.png|Nogo: "Misery! Hopelessness!" 47 49 explosion beauty.png|Cure Beauty: "A tale... of despair..." 47 50 explosion breeze.png|Nogo: "These are my weapons! 47 51 japanese explosion.png 47 52 english explosion.png We cut to Pop. After he panics about the girls, Pierrot/Nogo blasts the cliff he’s standing on, causing him to fall and drop the book. This allows Pierrot/Nogo to put some black paint on the book’s pages. Because of this, Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force falls into the Bad End funk. In the sub, the only dialogue is Pop screaming; in the dub, as Pop screams, Nogo says that the Glitter Force is on a one-way road to despair. The sub shows the eyecatches, which show Princess Beauty and an Akanbe. Then, we return to the scene. We get shots of everyone in Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force lying around. In the sub, this is completely silent; in the dub, there’s unfitting music (this background track usually plays during confrontations with the villains, but never super-serious ones like this) and Pop says each of their names. Pop screams for the girls to wake up. Candy notices and uses the Miracle Jewel. This results in more tinting. You guys know the drill with Royale/Queen Candy, so no screencaps for you! Pierrot/Nogo’s monsters shoot lasers and Candy, but the Miracle Jewel protects her. Nonetheless, Pop panics and begs Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force to wake up. We zoom in on Happy/Lucky’s eye and fade to black. The sub remains on a black screen for a while, and the dub cuts this down. Turns out we’re in some weird dreamscape of despair, with a depressed Happy/Lucky trudging through the mud. She comes across the other four, who are lying in the mud and sinking down into it. This causes Happy/Lucky to stop walking and start sinking herself. In the sub, there’s no dialogue except for Happy saying, “Despair…” as she starts to sink; in the dub, Happy wonders where she and her friends are and is unsurprised to find them sinking into the earth. Glitter Sunny cracks a joke about how soft her skin is going to be after sinking into the mud, which is odd because she’s supposed to be in despair. The writers are giving Glitter Sunny far too much “funny” dialogue. Happy/Lucky falls over and sinks almost completely. Happy thinks that this is her true ending, while Lucky says that she wants to take a nap. We then cut back to the real world. The monsters are firing all the lasers they can, but they don’t even touch Candy. Pop says that Candy and the Miracle Jewel are the only hope of saving the world (in the dub, Pop speaks longer). Pierrot/Nogo says that Candy has no hope of saving the girls from the darkness of despair. Pierrot says that returning from its depths is difficult, while Nogo says it’s impossible. In the sub, Candy just asks the others to hear her voice; in the dub, she tells Nogo that he’s wrong. We cut to the dreamscape, where the five girls have sunk into a sea of darkness. In the sub, the beginning of this scene has no dialogue; in the dub, Candy speaks over it and says that it’s her turn to save the girls and that they will hear her voice. Then, Happy/Lucky speaks. Happy says that no matter what, humans have weak hearts filled with negative emotions, and that nobody can stop the tale of despair; Lucky wonders where she is and what purpose Nogo had in sending her here, but she’s too tired to wake up. Happy/Lucky then hears Candy’s voice. In the sub, Candy’s voice is quiet and distorted, as if she’s speaking through a low-quality microphone; in the dub, her voice is loud and clear. After calling out their names (civilian names in the sub, Glitter Force names in the dub) and reminding them not to lose hope, Happy/Lucky snaps out of the funk. Pretty Cure shouts that they will never give up on the future, while the Glitter Force exclaims that Candy saved them. They try to swim to the surface, but dark tentacles grab them and pull them down. Candy cheers on her friends, and Pop cheers on Candy. Unfortunately, the Miracle Jewel’s force field is weakening, and the lasers are starting to hurt Candy. Nonetheless, she holds on. Pierrot/Nogo once again tells the girls to give up hope. They refuse, even when the black monsters pull them down further. Happy/Lucky makes it farther to the surface than the others, but a black hand comes up and swats her down. However, Candy comes into the dreamscape and grasps Happy/Lucky’s hand, pulling her back into the real world. As Candy grabs on, dialogue is added where Queen Candy says, “I’ve got you.” It should be noted that as Happy/Lucky tries to swim up to Candy and gets pulled down, Happy’s voice acting is a lot more heart-wrenching than Lucky’s is. In the sub, this moment here is one of the most emotional in the season. Unfortunately, this isn’t as much the case in the dub. Back to the story! Candy rescuing Happy/Lucky causes the book’s pages to glow and erases the black paint. Candy deactivates the Miracle Jewel and says she’s glad to have saved her friends. However, no Miracle Jewel power means no force field, so Candy gets blasted away. Pierrot/Nogo prepares his own blast and is about to finish Candy off, when the girls fly in and shout Candy’s name. In the dub, this is followed by a grunt from Lucky. Oh, well. At least them screaming isn’t ear-bleedingly high-pitched like in the sub. The girls’ determination to save their comrade causes them to get their upgrade Cure Décors/Glitter Charms again. This time, however, the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms glow! New powerup time!! As a Smile/Glitter Pact and its Cure Décor/Glitter Charm appear, the dub adds dialogue where Queen Euphoria’s voice says, “Activate Royal Mode!” After this, the girls transform into their final forms. In the sub, the girls are silent as they each appear. In the dub, they each say “Royal Name!” (Lucky says, “Royal Lucky!”, Sunny says, “Royal Sunny!”, and so on). This sequence is darkened, and for once, the dub actually makes it easier to see. 47 53 ultra cure decor.png 47 54 ultra glitter charm.png|Glitter Pact: "Activate Royal Mode!" 47 55 ultra cure happy 1.png 47 56 royal lucky 1.png|Royal Lucky: "Royal Lucky!" 47 57 ultra cure sunny 1.png 47 58 royal sunny 1.png|Royal Sunny: "Royal Sunny!" 47 59 ultra cure peace 1.png 47 60 royal peace 1.png|Royal Peace: "Royal Peace!" 47 61 ultra cure march 1.png 47 62 royal spring 1.png|Royal Spring: "Royal Spring!" 47 63 ultra cure beauty 1.png 47 64 royal breeze 1.png|Royal Breeze: "Royal Breeze!" Edit from much later: The names of Pretty Cure when they're in this form are never stated in the Japanese version. However, this wiki says that their names are Ultra Cure Happy, Ultra Cure Sunny, Ultra Cure Peace, Ultra Cure March, and Ultra Cure Beauty. This conflicts with the movie, whose depiction of Ultra Cure Happy is different than what's seen here. Anyway, back to the show. A rapidly moving flash of white against a black background is removed from the dub, likely to prevent seizures. It’s hard to capture the movement, so here’s just a frame. 47 65 cut flash.png Pierrot/Nogo blasting the team is darkened. 47 66 pierrot 1.png 47 67 nogo 1.png The blast doesn’t even scratch the girls, making Pierrot/Nogo recoil. Then, the girls' new forms are fully revealed. In the sub, there’s still no dialogue. In the dub, Nogo cries, “Impossible!” and Lucky says he’s wrong and calls him “Emperor Bummer.” Wow, I can't help but take the Glitter Force seriously. Everything is still being darkened, even though there is little reason to have it that way. 47 68 pierrot 2.png|Nogo: *growls* "...Huh?" 47 69 nogo 2.png|Nogo: "Hmph! ...Huh?" 47 70 ultra cure beauty 2.png 47 71 royal breeze 2.png 47 72 ultra cure march 2.png 47 73 royal spring 2.png|Nogo: "Impossible!" 47 74 japanese candy 1.png 47 75 english candy 1.png|Royal Lucky: "Sorry, Emperor Bummer." 47 76 ultra cure beauty 3.png 47 77 royal breeze 3.png 47 78 ultra cure march 3.png 47 79 royal spring 3.png|Royal Lucky: "Wrong again!" 47 80 ultra cure peace 2.png 47 81 royal peace 2.png 47 82 ultra cure sunny 2.png 47 83 royal sunny 2.png 47 84 ultra cure happy 2.png|Ultra Cure Happy: "The five lights that guide us to the future!" 47 85 royal lucky 2.png|Royal Lucky: "Time to blaze away to a happy ending!" Then, the team says their catchphrase. After this, Pop flies in, having shapeshifted into a bird. Still darkened. 47 86 ultra group.png|Pretty Cure: "Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure!" 47 87 royal group.png|Glitter Force: "Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force!" 47 88 japanese pop 1.png|Pop: "PRETTY CUUUUURE!!" 47 89 english pop 1.png|Pop: "GLITTER FOOOOORCE!!" Pop tells the team that he’s happy they’re safe before noticing that they’re in a new form. In the sub, Pop seems to recognize the form; in the dub, he seems stupid because he says, “You look different somehow.” Because white dresses and long, glowing hair are only barely different from their normal forms. Happy apologizes for being late and says that they’re okay now; Lucky says that Pop has a new form, too, and that it looks good on him. Happy/Lucky then apologizes to the unconscious Candy for making her wait. Pop offers to take Candy from them, and Happy/Lucky places her on top of him. 47 90 japanese pop 2.png|Pop: "I always believed that you all would come back~de gozaru!! Oh! That form..." 47 91 english pop 2.png|Pop: "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all back safely! Wait! You look different somehow..." 47 92 ultra cure happy 3.png|Ultra Cure Happy: "Pop, sorry for keeping you worried. Everything's fine now." 47 93 royal lucky 3.png|Royal Lucky: "I'd say we've all gone through a lot of changes today. You look pretty good yourself!" 47 94 japanese candy 2.png|Ultra Cure Happy: "Sorry we're late, Candy." 47 95 english candy 2.png|Royal Lucky: "Sorry we took so long, Candy." 47 96 japanese pop 3.png|Pop: "Leave Candy to me~de gozaru!" Ultra Cure Happy: "Please!" 47 97 english pop 3.png|Pop: "Hurry, give Candy to me. I'll look after her." Royal Lucky: "Thanks, Pop. Love the wings!" As Pop flies away, Pierrot/Nogo says that even though the girls have escaped his world, they’re still subject to a bad ending. Happy/Lucky responds by shooting a laser at him (dialogue is added where Lucky says that there’s “a change in plans”). Pierrot/Nogo dodges, only for the laser to destroy a Titan of Despair/Shadow Giant. As the Titan of Despair/Shadow Giant dies, the darkening finally stops… for now. At least we got some symbolism out if it. 47 98 pierrot 3.png|Pierrot: "You got back from the Bad End world? Hmph. There is no sparkling future waiting for you. Everything shall be painted a Bad End!" 47 99 nogo 3.png|Nogo: "So you escaped from the Land of Despair? No matter. You'll find that your future is just as dark up here. You haven't escaped an unhappy ending!" 47 100 happy laser 1.png|Pierrot: *CRIES OUT* 47 101 lucky laser 1.png|Nogo: *grunts* 47 102 happy laser 2.png|Ultra Cure Happy: *grunts* 47 103 lucky laser 2.png With their new powers, the girls teleport into battle. Boy, is it nice to see people other than the villains use teleportation! In the sub, the others are silent as they teleport and Happy wordlessly shouts; in the dub, Lucky says, “Ready, girls?” as they teleport and “Now!” where Happy shouted. The girls proceed to completely destroy the monsters. Peace’s lightning is tinted but all the other bright lasers are left as is. 47 104 cure peace laser.png 47 105 glitter peace laser.png Pierrot/Nogo is enraged by the loss of all of his monsters. This prompts Happy/Lucky to give a speech. Happy says that because of Candy saving them, she knows that hope lies in her friends, and that together they are Smile Pretty Cure because they face the future, no matter how difficult it is. Lucky says that they thought they were going to fall into despair forever, but they didn’t because friendship saved them, and that Nogo’s lack of friendship will prevent him from ever defeating them. The girls glow even more than they already were. Nogo gets angry and yells that they have no hope, but March/Spring interrupts by kicking him. This leads into a fight, which brings even more EPIC – and even more dimming. 47 106 japanese fight 1.png|Pierrot: *YELLS* 47 107 english fight 1.png|Royal Spring: "You're history, clown pants!" 47 108 japanese fight 2.png|Ultra Cure March: *GRUNTS* 47 109 english fight 2.png 47 110 japanese fight 3.png 47 111 english fight 3.png|Royal Spring: "Go back to the Shadow Realm!" 47 112 japanese fight 4.png|Ultra Cure March: *SCREAMS* 47 113 english fight 4.png 47 114 japanese fight 5.png|Pierrot: *CRIES OUT* ... *scoffs* 47 115 english fight 5.png|Nogo: *ROARS* "You dare!?" 47 116 japanese fight 6.png|Ultra Cure Beauty: *GRUNTS* 47 117 english fight 6.png|Royal Breeze: "Yeah!" 47 118 japanese fight 7.png 47 119 english fight 7.png 47 120 japanese fight 8.png|Ultra Cure Beauty: *grunts* 47 121 english fight 8.png|Royal Breeze: "We dare!" 47 122 japanese fight 9.png 47 123 english fight 9.png 47 124 japanese fight 10.png 47 125 english fight 10.png|Royal Peace: "Go back to where you came from!" 47 126 japanese fight 11.png 47 127 english fight 11.png|Nogo: *ROARS* Royal Sunny: "Hey! Save me some of that!" 47 128 japanese fight 12.png|Pierrot: *GRUNTS* 47 129 english fight 12.png|Nogo: *SCREAMS* 47 130 japanese fight 13.png|Pierrot: *SCREAMS* 47 131 english fight 13.png|Nogo: *SCREAMS* Royal Sunny: "Your turn, Lucky!" 47 132 japanese fight 14.png|Ultra Cure Happy: *GRUNTS* 47 133 english fight 14.png|Royal Lucky: *GRUNTS* Happy/Lucky shooting a giant laser has some clips removed, probably to reduce the likelihood of seizures. What isn’t cut is darkened. Here are the removed clips: 47 134 cut happy laser 1.png|Ultra Cure Happy: *SCREAMS* 47 135 cut happy laser 2.png|Ultra Cure Happy: *SCREAMS* And here’s what’s kept: 47 136 happy laser 3.png|Ultra Cure Happy: *SCREAMS* 47 137 lucky laser 3.png|Royal Lucky: *SCREAMS* 47 138 happy laser 4.png|Ultra Cure Happy: *SCREAMS* 47 139 lucky laser 4.png|Royal Lucky: *SCREAMS* 47 140 happy laser 5.png|Ultra Cure Happy: *SCREAMS* 47 141 lucky laser 5.png|Royal Lucky: *SCREAMS* 47 142 happy laser 6.png 47 143 lucky laser 6.png And with that no-holds-barred beatdown, the darkening finally stops. Having given their all, the girls gasp for air. The dub adds dialogue where Peace says, “Showed him…” However, despite being caught in several lasers and one gigantic explosion, Pierrot/Nogo is still alive, and, in fact, bigger than ever. In the dub, dialogue is added where Peace asks if the giant face above them is Pop and where all the girls groan at still having not defeated Nogo. In the sub, Sunny asks what the giant creature above them is, March says she can’t believe it, and Beauty marvels at Pierrot’s size. In the dub, Sunny says their powers didn’t work, Spring says that Nogo got bigger, and Breeze says that’s an understatement. Pierrot/Nogo absorbs the energy from the remnants of his monsters and the Titans of Despair/Shadow Giants. With this power, he becomes a black hole bigger than the entire planet. Pierrot says that everything will be covered in darkness, while Nogo says that by consuming the dark energy from his Shadow Giants, he can destroy not just the Glitter Force but the entire world. The sub’s next-episode preview is a bit different this time. Usually, there’s a summary of the plot (minus spoilers, of course) narrated mostly by Miyuki. This time, Miyuki breaks the fourth wall by saying that the last episode is coming up, and instead of previewing the next episode’s plot, she and the other four thank us for supporting them for this long. With this, the episode ends. Overall: Now this is what the previous two episodes should have been. In other seasons, the fight quality would have ramped up at the beginning of the climax, not just in the second-to-last episode, but a late EPIC FIGHT is no less EPIC. I’ve found that most of the fight scenes in this season have fallen prey to the same pattern: bad guys beat up good guys, bad guys tell good guys that they have no hope, good guys say that they’ll never give up, and good guys defeat bad guys. This episode subverts this by having the upper hand switch between the heroes and villains a lot. Plus, the focal point of the fights in this episode weren’t the repetitive friendship speeches as usual, but the fighting itself. Combine this with Candy and Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force getting new forms, as well as Pierrot/Nogo finally showing himself, and this was a great episode. The only problems I can think of are that it focuses on Happy/Lucky a bit too much and that the dub gives way too many not-funny lines to Sunny that kill the mood. 'Next episode: 'It’s the last freaking episode!!! Category:Blog posts